Zell Dincht
Descripción Zell es un poco bajo y delgado, algo que lo agrava, y tiene un estilo único, pelo de punta rubio, ojos azules, y es lo contrario en cuanto a personalidad del personaje principal del juego, Squall Leonhart. Es enérgico, fuerte, confiado en sus propias habilidades, y hace intentos de hacer amigos con todo el mundo conoce. Además, por lo general simpre tiene algún tipo de problema con el Comité de Disciplina o la Garden Faculty por romper las reglas, corriendo por los pasillos, paseos a T-Boards en el recinto del Garden, etc Son estas las características que proporcionan la mayoría de alivio cómico del juego , con algunos de los otros personajes burlándose de la fuerza de Zell y sus habilidades, más específicamente, Seifer Almasy que lo insulta sin cesar a lo largo del juego. A pesar de que es una especie de un objetivo fácil, su baca es más rápida que su cerebro. Otro rasgo de Zell es su eterno amor por los perros calientes (o pan con sabor en la versión japonesa) de la cafetería de Balamb Garden. Es una broma, sin embargo, que recuerda a la escuela secundaria y a muchas temáticas de las series de anime y manga, que la demanda es extrema, y nunca hay para Zell cuando llega. Se las ingenia para conseguir finalmente un excedente de ellos al final del juego, e inmediatamente comienza a atragantarse con ellos por comer demasiado rápido. Un factor importante en la vida de Zell es su adopción (aunque es consciente de que es adoptado hasta el disco 2). Parece haber una estrecha relación cariñosa con su madre y es una figura muy destacada entre los pobladores de Balamb, pues casi todo el mundo lo conoce. Zell también expresa un profundo respeto y admiración por su abuelo (adoptivo), que solía ser un soldado, y aspira a ser como él (se sugiere que ésta es su principal motivación para querer ser un SeeD). Incluso mantiene viejos fusiles de su abuelo en su habitación perfectamente ordenados. Otra característica importante de Zell es que, en una academia militar donde la mayoría de la gente utiliza un arma determinada, Zell decidió utilizar sólo las manos y pies como armas. Zell es un artista marcial consumado (y algo de acróbata), y sus habilidades no han sido superadas por nadie en el Garden. Al no ser de los que piensan las cosas demasiado, Zell no retrocederá en cualquier desafío o confrontación, y siempre tratara de defender lo que cree justo, aunque esto no quiere decir que sea imprudente, ya que conoce su lugar en un campo de batalla y sigue las órdenes sin vacilar. Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría cree, Zell es en realidad un cadete modelo (es uno de los cuatro que lograron pasar el examen SeeD), y tiene un profundo interés en la historia y los hechos reales. Al llegar a un lugar clave, Zell ofrecerá una breve explicación de la historia del lugar. Aunque Zell no parece tener una relación romántica con alguien en el juego, una trama secundaria de menor importancia sugiere que él tuviera una atracción recíproca con una chica que trabaja en la bilblioteca del Garden, y se le ve con ella durante la escena final del juego. Según Final Fantasy online, el honor y la integridad de Zell son características prominentes de su carácter. Al comienzo del juego, su conducta se ajusta perfectamente a esa idea. Zell se enfurece cuando Seifer desobedece las órdenes durante el examen SeeD. También se enoja con Irvine cuando el francotirador inicia con su "Coming On Strong" con las chicas del grupo. Durante se captura a principios del disco dos, Zell valientemente defiende a Quistis y Selphie de la guardia de la prisión. En un flashback en el disco 3, se obtiene una visión de los jóvenes cadetes SeeD en su vida diaria. Mientras Seifer roba los fuegos artificiales y Squall pasivamente va junto con él, Zell descubre su plan y lo desaprueba. Entonces es insultado por Seifer. Zell también es muy leal a sus amigos y no tiene miedo de decirlo. Cuando Edea ya no está poseída por la hechicera, Zell se ofrece como voluntario para ser su acompañante. Evidentemente, Zell se tiene un corazón honrado. (Aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea grosero, y maldice cuando otros hacen algo mal.) Zell usa un chaleco negro con un diseño rojo a lo largo de la cremallera, un batidor negro debajo de eso, shorts holgados de color negro y zapatillas de tenis rojas. También es muy distinguible por un gran tatuaje tribal negro en el lado izquierdo de su cara. He has been shown wearing his SeeD uniform as well, not appearing to mind doing so as it represents his status as a SeeD, a quality he holds in very high regard.Se ha mostrado usando su uniforme SeeD, al que le tiene gran consideración. También se muestra con el uniforme de cadetes SeeD durante el examen final, aunque él la usa con las mangas enrolladas y la chaqueta de cremallera hasta la mitad, mostrando una camiseta blanca debajo, para distinguirse. Creación y Desarrollo El diseño de Zell se logró con la idea en mente de que su actitud y apariencia fuera exactamente igual que la de un personaje principal de un shonen manga (cómic japonés destinado principalmente a los adolescentes). El pelo escandalosamente puntiagudo, su traje de un muchacho con estilo y su personalidad de comedia aunque son una reminiscencia de las principales cualidades de un protagonista de estas tiras cómicas, por lo general presentan. De acuerdo con el Final Fantasy VIII Guía de Estrategia Oficial, este concepto se refleja en todos los vecinos de Zell en la ciudad de Balamb, que realmente se refieren a él como cómico "un tipo aficionado a los libros de superhéroes". La inspiración para el tatuaje en su rostro provenía de un video musical de MTV que mostraba a un hombre con un tatuaje de cuerpo entero se asemeja a un diseño de origen tribal. También tiene un notable parecido con el tatuaje facial de Mike Tyson. Historia Zell creció en el mismo orfanato donde estuvieron los otros personajes principales, donde fue constantemente perseguido por Seifer. Finalmente, fue adoptado por la familia Dincht de Balamb. Él adoraba a su abuelo adoptivo, que fue un soldado legendario. Con el objetivo de seguir sus pasos, se unió al Balamb Garden a la edad de 13 para entrenarse como SeeD y seguir su sueño de ser como su abuelo. Algunos dicen que él se esforzó demasiado en ocasiones, pero la habilidad de Zell en el combate mano-a-mano era superior a la de todos sus compañeros y su reputación se hizo muy conocida, incluso para aquellos como Squall. Zell hace su primera aparición justo antes del examen de campo SeeD en Dollet. Se le asigna a la cuadrilla B, el mismo grupo de Squall Leonhart y Seifer, con Seifer como el líder de escuadrón, muy a su pesar. Después de una prueba llena de incidentes, Zell aprueba el examen, junto con Squall, y una enérgica estudiante de transferencia proveniente de Trabia que se encontraron en el campo, llamada Selphie Tilmitt, y otro estudiante con el nombre de Nida. Todos recibieron enaltecidos de parte del Headmaster Cid en persona y fueron invitados a la ceremonia de graduación de los SeeD, donde intenta felicitar a Squall y evita la proposición de Selphie sobre unirse al Garden Festival Committe. La mañana después del baile de inauguración, Zell, junto con Squall y Selphie, son asignados a otra misión en Timber para ayudar a una facción de resistencia conocida como los Forest Owls en la captura del Presidente de Galbadia, Vinzer Deling, por medio del secuestro de su tren privado. Y si bien su misión en última instancia falla debido a un impostor; los tres miembros de SeeD fueron contratados para ayudar a los Forest Owls hasta la liberación de Timber, una orden que lamentablemente tendrán que seguir. No obstante, su próxima misión era interceptar la emisora donde estaría el Presidente que iba para hacer el primer discurso televisado en más de diecisiete años. Sin embargo, cuando Seifer aparece para asesinar al Presidente, Zell accidentalmente deja resbalar el hecho de que todos son de miembros del Garden, haciendo que el Presidente amenace con realizar un ataque a todos los Gardens, a menos de que sea liberado de inmediato y después de la oportuna llegada de la hechicera Edea, es liberado sano y salvo, mientras que Seifer es tele transportado a otro lugar. Después de haber decidido marchar al Garden más cercano, que en este caso en particular era el Galbadia Garden, Zell teme por la seguridad del Balamb Garden y le pregunta a Squall si piensa que todo saldrá bien, a lo que este fríamente responde que dependerá de la fuerza del ejército Galbadia, dejando a Zell desalentado y lleno de vergüenza. En el Galbadia Garden, sin embargo, el grupo descubre que Seifer estaba actuando por su cuenta y que los Garden no tendrán que rendir cuentas por ello, un gran alivio para Zell. Sin embargo, Seifer ha sido condenado a ser ejecutado y Zell, aunque nunca le simpatizo, se entristece por la noticia. El grupo recibe una nueva misión de parte de los Headmaster Cid de Balamb y Martine de Galbadia, para asesinar a la hechicera que ha sido declarada embajadora de Galbadia y plantea una amenaza inmediata para el mundo entero. Al llegar a ciudad de Deling, Zell ayuda al grupo durante la misión como parte del equipo de la "puerta de entrada", junto con Selphie y Quistis, mientras que Squall e Irvine Kinneas, un estudiante del Galbadia Garden que se especializa en armas de fuego, son parte del equipo de "francotirador". Aunque Zell realiza su tarea en la misión para atrapar a la Hechicera, entre las puertas del puente, la misión en sí es un fracaso y todo el grupo, salvo Irvine y Rinoa, son capturados. Zell y los otros son enviados a la D-District Prison, donde reconoce el lugar como la ubicación donde Ward Zabac trabajado cuando se retiro del ejército de Galbadia. Zell había estado teniendo sueños acerca de él por Ellone, una chica con la capacidad única de enviar una conciencia de las personas en el tiempo y revivir los momentos de la vida de otra persona. En su caso, consistía normalmente en ver la vida de Ward. Como Zell se da cuenta de esto, el grupo trata de escapar. Como Zell es el único capaz de luchar sin armas, se ofrece como voluntario para recuperar las armas del grupo de los guardias, después, con su conocimiento de la prisión, él fue capaz de conducir al grupo a través de ella, rescatar a Squall y finalmente escapar. Poco después sin embargo, descubren que bajo el mando de la Hechicera Edea, un silo de misiles cerca de Galbadia había atacado el Trabia Garden y se estaban preparando para lanzar un ataque al Balamb Garden. El equipo se divide en dos grupos, uno con dirección a la base de misiles para tratar de detenerlos y el otro equipo para dar la alerta al Balamb Garden del inminente ataque. Un poco más tarde, después de que el Balamb Garden se movilice y el silo de Galbadia sea destruido, los equipos se reúnen en Fisherman Horizon a través de una máquina de guerra de Galbadia que robaron antes de la explosión del silo de misiles. Esa noche, el grupo hace una fiesta para Squall en honor de su ascenso a Comandante y Zell aprende a tocar un instrumento musical a elección del jugador. A la mañana siguiente el Garden ya está reparado y aún mejor que antes con el nuevo mecanismo de pilotaje que tanto necesitaban. Su primer paso es regresar a Balamb City para tomar suministros y asegúrese de que no fuera otro objetivo de Galbadia. Cuando llegan, Zell encuentra su temor hecho realidad ya que Balamb está bajo la ocupación de Galbadia y bajo una fuerte inspección. Zell y Squall logran infiltrarse en la ciudad y después de asegurarse de que Ma Dincht está bien, liberan a la pequeña ciudad después de derrotar a Fujin y Raijin, que le han prometido su lealtad a Seifer quien estaba con vida y ahora trabajaba para la Hechicera como su caballero. Poco después, el Garden viaja a Trabia Garden a prestar su apoyo. Gracias a la preservación de la memoria de Irvine como consecuencia de él nunca fusiono un Guardian Force, Zell y los otros recuerdan su pasado y que solían vivir juntos (con exclusión de Rinoa en un orfanato de propiedad de Edea y Cid Kramer. This is where Zell finally becomes aware that he's adopted.Aquí es donde Zell finalmente se da cuenta de que es adoptado. Aunque un poco sorprendido al descubrir que la Hechicera Edea solía ser su amada matrona, Zell y los demás finalmente aceptar el hecho de que ahora es su enemigo. Los cinco huérfanos originales deciden viajar hasta el Viejo orfanato en Centra en espera de descubrir más acerca del Poder de las Hechiceras y cómo derrotarlo. Sin embargo, el Balamb Garden es interceptado por un móvil similar, el Galbadia Garden y sobreviene la Batalla de los Garden. Durante la batalla Zell toma el liderazgo y organiza todo un grupo de estudiantes SeeD para proteger el patio. Cuando Squall se encuentra con él, le entrega su anillo Griever para que se lo de a Rinoa, quien habló con él acerca de lo mucho que le gustó y se lo dara a ella para que lo tengo en custodia hasta su próxima reunión. Él le dice que va a hacer uno exactamente igual para que ella pueda "convertirse en un león" como Squall. Zell y los demás luchan contra las fuerzas de Galbadia hasta que, finalmente, se ven cara a cara con la Hechicera Edea Kramer. Tras su derrota Zell y los otros descubren que Rinoa ha caído en un estado similar al coma y que Edea había sido manipulada por una maligna Hechicera del futuro llamada Ultimecia. Edea revela que el objetivo de esta Hechicera es invocar la Compresión del Tiempo, un hechizo que uniría todas las épocas en un momento singular, algo de lo que sólo Ultimecia sería capaz de sobrevivir y le permitiriá recrear el mundo que ella creyera conveniente. Todo el mundo se encuentra profundamente preocupado por la condición Rinoa (especialmente Squall), a petición de Edea, deciden buscar a Ellone. Cuando los White SeeD les dicen que ella está en Esthar, Squall ancla el Garden en Fisherman Horizon y emprende en solitario un viaje de cientos de kilómetros con Rinoa en la espalda para que Ellone pueda reunirlos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Zell y los otros lo encuentran y le reprenden por no confiar en sus amigos. El grupo localiza el dominio invisible, Esthar City, y finalmente descubren que Ellone está en el Estharian SpaceStation, Lunar Base, que orbita el planeta en el mismo perímetro que la luna. Squall y otro miembro del equipo viajan al espacio con el cuerpo de Rinoa en la Lunar Gate mientras que los voluntarios de Zell protegen a Edea, que todavía cree ser una amenaza mientras pueda ser controlada por Ultimecia. La ex Hechicera acoge con satisfacción la protección de Zell, afirmando que le da un sentimiento de seguridad. Desde aquí Zell y Edea se dirigen de nuevo a la ciudad para ver al Dr. Odine, un científico famoso por su invención de los Juctioning y la Para-Magic, así como la creación del sello del tirano, Hechicero Adel más de diecisiete años atrás. Cuando llegan a su laboratorio se enteran de la existencia del Lunatic Pandora, un monstruoso monolito negro flotante que se avecina cada vez más a la ciudad con cada segundo que pasa. Zell y el Dr. Odine entran en una discusión sobre las limitaciones de tiempo antes de que llegue a la ciudad, pero antes de que el Dr. Odine termine de acabar con sus explicaciones, Zell se marcha para liderar al equipo en un intento de subir a bordo de la maquina. Sin embargo, son repelidos por una especie de fuerza invisible y la estructura colosal sigue su marcha por un sitio conocido como Tear’s point. Edea es la única en darse cuenta de que es el Lunar Cry. Después se descubre que Rinoa se ha convertido en una Hechicera cuando esta vuelve junto a Squall desde el espacio, el equipo vuelve a su viejo orfanato y Zell le confiesa a Squall de lo mucho que a cambiado desde que conoció a Rinoa. Con la ayuda del Presidente de Esthar Laguna Loire y el Dr. Odine,el equipo vuelve y hace un plan para derrotar a Hechicera Ultimecia de una vez por todas. Ellos usan la recién adquirida nave Ragnarok para invadir el Lunatic Pandora donde Zell ayuda en la lucha contra Fujin y Raijin, también ayuda en la derrota de la Hechicera Adel que recientemente había sido poseída por Ultimecia. Después, Ultimecia consigue con éxito iniciar la invocación de la Compresión de Tiempo usando a Ellone para enviar su conciencia al pasado remoto y hecho que le permite existir en todos los tiempos pasado, presente y futuro. Sin embargo, ya que el hechizo no es instantáneo y requiere mucho tiempo para completarse, Zell y los demás sobreviven a los efectos por creer firmemente en cada una de sus existencias. Esto les permite viajar al futuro, donde les aguarda Ultimecia y destruirla antes de que la Compresión del Tiempo este completa. La historia termina a la medianoche en un vasto océano, donde Balamb Garden esta celebrando su Garden Festival en honor de la desaparición de Ultimecia y la preservación de la vida, el tiempo, y los SeeD. Durante la fiesta, Zell se encuentra hablando con su enamorada, también conocida como la “chica de coleta de la biblioteca”, y él rellena su boca con una gran cantidad de perros calientes, que finalmente ha conseguido coger en sus manos. Esto le hace atragantarse con ellos, por lo que Selphie, Quistis, y la niña le dan una palmaditas en la espalda hasta que él es capaz de tragar. No obstante tra recuperarse, Zell, al parecer se molesta pensando que las tres chicas están burlándose de él y las persigue, mientras intenta dar caza se percata por las risas de Irvine que todo ha sido registrado, asi que le arroja un pedazo de pan a la cámara. En Batalla Armas thumb|right|Zell equipado con los Guantes de Lucha en la introducción del juego. Zell utiliza guantes de lucha para incrementar su fuerza en combate. Su fuerza, precisión, y cuanto daño puede causar con su Límite, Kiai, dependerán de que guantes en particular este utilizando. Existen solo cuatro modelos de guantes disponibles para Zell en Final Fantasy VIII, estos son: Guantes *'Guantes de Lucha' – Equipo por defecto. *'Maverick' – Aparece en la Revista Armas, edición de Abril. *'Full Metal' – Aparece en la Revista Armas, edición de Junio. *'Ehrgeiz' – Aparece en la Revista Armas, edición de Agosto. Límites thumb|right|Límite: Mi Juicio Final. Kiai es el Límite de Zell en Final Fantasy VIII. El sistema de este límite está diseñado con distintas combinaciones de botones, las cuales deben ser ejecutadas de forma rápida y precisa para sacarle el máximo provecho a esta habilidad. El tiempo de ejecución permitido para cada ocasión en que se use el límite se estima de 4 a 12 segundos, dependiendo cuan baja este la salud de Zell, he incluso si está afectado por estados alterados. Los límites de Zell están considerados dentro de los más fuertes, dado que el tiempo que exige cada combinación de botones es bastante corto, además de poder conectar varias combinaciones en cadena. Una vez que el tiempo haya expirado, y asumiendo que se completaron un par de combinaciones exitosamente, Zell ejecutará uno de sus movimientos definitivos. Límites *'Furia Ardiente' – Aprendido por defecto. *'Bala Humana' – Revista Karateka No. 003. *'Novamás' – Revista Karateka No. 004. *'Mi Juicio Final' – Revista Karateka No. 005. Etimología El nombre de Zell pudieran derivarse de los nombres germánicos "Zellmer" o "Zellmeyer", o muy posiblemente de los numerosos barrios de la ciudad situada en Alemania del mismo nombre. "Zell" también es un apellido común en el país. El apellido "Dincht" es también de origen alemán, que se deriva de la palabra "Dink". Curiosidades *Aunque Zell no aparece en la serie de Kingdom Hearts, el personaje original Hayner se parece mucho a él, y puede basarse en él. No sólo eso, sino que comparte una rivalidad con la encarnación del juego de Seifer. *El cumpleaños de Zell, 17 de marzo, es una verdadera fiesta festiva, el Día de San Patricio, una celebración irlandesa muy conocida. *Cuando el juego estaba siendo desarrollado, el nombre de Zell puede haber sido 'Xell. En la contraportada de la versión PAL del juego, hay una captura de pantalla de Ifrit, y debajo de él, un nombre llamado "Xell". Por qué se cambió su nombre es desconocido, posiblemente porque "Zell" parece más fácil de pronunciar, o porque Squaresoft ya tenía un personaje con un nombre que comience con una X (Xu). Sin embargo, en la versión alemana del juego, "Zell" se llama "Xell" (Xu, se llama "Shou '). * Zell es el único personaje de la saga Final Fantasy que tiene un Límite que varia según el jugador que la use, por ello es el personaje que más daño puede realizar en la saga Final Fantasy con cifras tan altas como la del millón de daño o incluso más lo que le permite acabar con cualquier jefe del juego en un solo turno incluyendo a Ente Omega. de:Xell Dincht en:Zell Dincht it:Zell Dincht pl:Zell Dincht ru:Зелл Динч Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy VIII